


froggy love

by 6dr



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, froggy love
Genre: Bondage, Bugs & Insects, CIXIDORU, Doctor - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flying, Frog - Freeform, Fucking, Furry, Group Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Light Bondage, Love, Multi, Nature, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Toad - Freeform, Toddlercon, Tongue Bondage, Voyeurism, Water, animal - Freeform, female - Freeform, femboy, insect, lake, otokonoko, over fuck, river - Freeform, swamp, titboy, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: When the titboy tumbnalia was asleep ...... He stolen by horny auntee froggy ...
Relationships: Doctor/Patient - Relationship, titboy/autee froggy, titboy/female frogs, titboy/princess frog
Kudos: 4





	froggy love

When the titboy tumbnalia was asleep ...  
... He stolen by horny auntee froggy ...  
  
when the tumbnailia was asleep...  
In this story thumbnalia is the male titboy and stolen by female frogs ...  
  
... horny frogs  
Some horny female frogs splash and pour vaginal juice and whip and flog the titboy !  
  
juicy pussy furry !  
  
Female frogs are horny about the titboy ! They can't stop themselves anymore, They have spontaneous orgasm and are splashing their vaginal juice on his body ! A human voyeur is watch the femboy surprised , She is one of near village inhabitants that has found our lost titboy in lake , So many ladies want to fuck our story titboy !!!  
frog love  
A giantess frog is fucking the titboy !  
  
  
A giantess lady frog fucks the titboy ...  
  
frog's tongue whipping  
  
Is really our titboy a masochist ? Why He does not run away ? Does he enjoy when he get whipped ? Or he is hypnotized ? Notice that when lady frog whips his abdomen and chest with her tongue, the titboy's penis how to gets erected suddenly !  
frogs attack  
  
A giantess frog is whipping titboy's back with her tongue to punish him and another lady frog is inserting her tongue inside his anus ! The titboy cries loudly and screams , But it seems he enjoys whip, perhaps because he is a masochist and it seems he does not want to escape or may be he is hypnotized ...  
frog & doctor  
How lovely team up! their group action made titboy's cock grow very big! Yes ! because they know so many medical information about his body !  
  
Female frogs get help from lady doctors in near village, to reach better result to preparing the titboy for fucking him ...  
At moment a giantess frog dips her tongue in the titboy's ass hole under the doctor's supervision at doctor's office !  
froggy fucking  
  
One female frog fucks the titboy and another lady frog is fucking his ass hole with her tongue !  
frogs group sex  
  
So many female frogs love to fuck our titboy withtheir vaginas and tongues ...  
During the vaginal fucking , other froggy ladies are using their tongues to squeeze titboy's breasts and insert tongues inside his asshole and mouth & throat ...  
Auntee frogy  
  
  
Aunt frog is fucking the titboy with her tongue in a special method !  
Another titboy's lover frog is watching them surprised, She really wants to fuck the titboy too!  
So many horny female frogs want to fuck our titboy or at least watch him during the sex !  
....  
lover female frogs  
  
Our titboy here is an insect and loved by so many female frogs ...  
... But how and why ? ...  
insect titboy  
  
The titboy wanted to run away of the female giantess frogs , so he bribed the jungle sorceresses -of course with his body, as always!- and they enchanted him , then he turned into a special insect-shaped titboy with a swollen tail similar second penis , and then he tried to escape at midnight ... But because his body was luminous similar a firefly, frog ladies seen him and ...  
  
hunting technique  
... When the titboy-insect was flying away , some female frogs seen him and they used a special method to hunt him that learned from frog queen (She also learned from traitor forest sorceresses!): giantess frogs threw their tongues to the insect-titboy and twisted tongues around the titboy's sensitive body members , around his two tender breasts,his touchy penis,his ticklish penis-shaped tail, and a frog put her tongue in his ass hole, So the titboy get sexual aroused and became horny & languid & weak then he fell to the lake in frog-ladies arms and was captured by them...  
The poor titboy! It seems he can't escape from that swamp such easily ...  
  
hunting technique  
  
fishes & frogs  
  
... Some female fishes help female frogs to prepare the titboy for fucking him, Fishes are kissing femboy thighs and frogs are licking his breasts... Our titboy is a good boy now and has surrendered to frog sisters and obeys them , He is really horny now and his cock is ready to fucked by frog ladies ...  
  
frog princess sisters  
  
insect incest !  
... Frog princess sisters are fucking the titboy-insect from two sides with high lust, they are really very greedy and horny , The titboy can not be released of lady-frogs hands ...  
  
(Anatomy & position is not correct enough but here the target is showing the event of this scene of the story)

... The full novel with more adventures & more pictures will be published soon, colorful & high quality & uncensored...  
If you are interested in this story, you can send me a message to buy it.  
https://baraag.net/@6dr  
a.exam.a@gmail.com  
love you #CIXIDORU


End file.
